freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Theories
Here's my theory about the bite of 87 as well as the death of the phone guy. Quick note: though I know a lot about FNAF, I have never actually played it. Everything I'm about to say is based on research, other's game play and experiences, along with other people's theories. So I think, the phone guy is one of the victims on his shifts before he was put in a costume. I think the messages were pre-recorded, and the suit he was put in to is the Freddy suit. If this is the case, the messages would had been recorded a long time ago, and even with that there would have had to be at least one victim in the Freddy suit before the phone guy. But what would they have done with the previous victim? My best guess is that as the second game is a prequel, the other anamatronics try to eat what is left of him, and can get through everything but his skeleton, which they chew on until it is very damaged and weak, making it a lot like a puppet. So they then put that in the marionette costume, and with all the wires and stuff in the costumes, his body would be damaged more and more as the week continues. Now eventually that would shatter him completely, making him unusable, resulting in him not appearing in both games. It would also explain why unlike the other anamatronics he appears to have no teeth and eyes that are not human. I also think phone guy was killed by Chica. This doesn't need to be backed up- think about the doors they each enter through, what happens through a black out and what rooms Freddy plays the Toreador March in Chica is the only one who it could've been. And to back up everything else- You never find out who the phone guy really is, if he's good or bad or when his messages were recorded. You can also never find his body, so it must have been removed or put in a costume. Also, we don't know if the victims are even kids, it's been clearly stated that they were programmed to love and protect kids, not murder them, as a matter of fact I think all the victims are adults including the victim in the Freddy costume after the phone guy, which is you ( This statement is explained and backed up in the next paragraph. My explanation to the bite of 87 is, it is not Foxy, it is the Mangle. When Foxy kills you in the first game, he enters with his jaw closed, but then opens it. This means his jaw most likely isn't broken. But notice how Mangle's jaw is quite loose when it attacks you, and also that unlike Foxy it seems to aim straight for your forehead, which is where your frontal lobe is? Either way, the second game is set in 1987, but in the second game Foxy's starting place is no longer pirate cove, but the service and parts room. Now for who I think the victim of the bite is. You, the player. As I already mentioned, the second game is set in 87. I would imagine, if Mangle kills you in the second game that is when it happens. How I back this up? I'm not sure which night it happens in as I can't remember, but at the very start of either night 3 or 4, do you recall a cutscene where you are in one of the costumes? Pay attention and you will notice that the eyes are the shape of Freddy's and you're in his place?That's you, you're the next victim to replace the previous one. This cutscene, if you win this must be a hallucination but if you lose, this would not happen after you die as it is not part of any of the anamatronics killing you, so it is probably deja vu. Then again you could not be the victim in the costume, but then again, the cutscene doesn't tell you much about whose view it is and a fair amount of people have claimed that the kid who got bitten was most likely stuffed in to the normal Freddy or the Golden Freddy. That may suggest to you that if the cutscene is in fact your own view that you could've been put in the Golden Freddy suit, which is unlikely. When you put the Golden Freddy mask on, it has a dark yellow shade on the inside, but in the cutscene it's brown, suggesting that it's regular Freddy. Quick thing, I also think BB was a child who went with his parent for their night shift and suffered the same fate as his parent, because based on BB's height, he was probably the only kid to be put in a costume. There could also be a chance that he went on site after hours either accidentally or on purpose. By the way when I was talking about the phone guy I forgot to mention, I did say that I think all the victims are adults, and not one of them is not a victim. The only way this could be possible is that they all started out as anamatronics, when one became unusable the other anamatronics stuffed a nightguard into their costume. Some of my theory may not necessarily link well and I know my theory is more creepy than the game itself so yeah.